silverwingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sagewing
Sagewing is the third installment in Elvere's quest. Yes, I thought about it, and this is the last. Chapter I Death Ritual Cool water from the spring calmed Elvere. "Elvere, are you going to Salt's funeral?" Zon asked from beside him. Elvere let out a deep breath. "Of course," he answered simply. The fruit bats that attempted to kill Salt, and succeeded, will probably notice that the funeral. How will they take it? Elvere asked himself. Elvere was glad that none of the guards witnessed the fight, as the would have seen Elvere kill one of the furious workers.Elvere hurried into the funeral room after drying off. The grand, circular room was crowded with fruit bats. Salt lay in the middle of the area. "He died at a young age, a death not wished on any being," Vorial began. "He will be rememered, and his spirit will linger among us day and night-" A loud shout echoed around the room. "Elvere! He is a killer!" Chapter II Accuse "Elvere!" They screamed again. "He mudered Amai!" The mourning bats gave Elvere a shocked, cold, stare. Even though he was fearful, the workers spreading the word of blood didn't surprise Elvere one bit. "El-Elvere..." Vorial stammered, "I don't know if this is true, but we must not think about this matter until the ritual is concluded." Vorial gave a brisk nod to Zon, Byra, and Reignen. "Escort them out, please." The workers were gently moved out of the hall, and Vorial continued. The fruit bats did not listen to the words, but instead gave Elvere a long, confused look. Elvere turned toward Salt's body, and loomed over it. He placed his head against the dead newborn's white fur. This was my fault, he thought, almost saying it aloud. I should have never brought him outside so I could... he continued in his mind. During that second, Elvere noticed something. Part of the dead newborn's throat was gone! Elvere shook his head and decided to ignore it. "Elvere....are you ready?" a sad voice interrupted. Elvere nodded and stood up. the mother and Elvere carried salt's lifeless body into a room with two guards in front. The underground room had many names carved into stone, and one was Kion, the guard who died from Aezen's claws. A ditch was set up for Salt, coming with his name on stone. Chapter III Burial The duo carefully placed Salt into the hole and covered it. The mother began to whimper. Elvere placed his wing around her to comfort her. Elvere left the hole so the mother could be alone with her desceased child. Elvere had scarcley known the newborn, but still felt a strong connection to him. The ritual was concluded. The fruit bats dipped their heads and left as quietly a mouse. Everyone left except Vorial. "Elvere, are you ready for trial?" asked the leader calmly." Elvere nodded, but not even a sound peeped out of him. He gathered a pint of courage to speak. "Vorial, do you think I killed Amai?" Vorial shook his head, "No, but I am forced to give trial." Elvere left the room, and Zon and Byra were eyeing him suspicously. "Get, away Byra, lemme talk to Zon," Elvere muttered harshly to the female guard. Byra was taken aback by Elvere's hostile tone, and flew away. Elvere mockingly pretended to be calm. He smiled like he ate too many coffee beans. Suddenly, his face dramatically changed to a grimace. "WHAT IS UP WITH YOU???? YOU THINK I KILLED HIM???" Zon gasped at toppled over onto the ground. "Get away you hypocrite," muttered Elvere. Zon just looked up at him and said no words. Chapter IV Faltering "Elvere, Vorial told me to watch you while you went into the burial cave, all I'm doing is my duty!" Zon scolded. "But do you think I killed him?" Elvere interogated. Zon shrugged uneasily, and said "I'm not sure if I can trust you or not." Fentira walked by, looking at Elvere in fear. Fentira was Amai's mate, and Elvere forgot about her. Elvere was sure that look that she breifly gave him was a stare of pure hatred. Elvere ignored Zon and Fentira and headed towards his stalactite to see Kelxi and his sons. "Father, did you really kill him?" One of his sons, Porav, asked. Elvere paused for a moment. What will he do? Would he actually lie to his own children? He was being attacked from all sides. Zon, Vorial, the workers, and now his children? The world seemed to fall on Elvere, ready to crush him. Chapter V Trial of Murder Hours later, Elvere was forced onto the ampitheater, awaiting his charges. "Elvere, you are accused of the cold-blooded murder of Amai," Vorial began harshly. "What do you say in defense?" Elvere's heart was pounding, not knowing what to say to his accusing leader. Elvere actually did take Amai's life, but not in cold blood. It was to protect Salt. The urge to blast out the truth in front of the colony flooded his throat, and he almost thought he was going to choke. "Well Elvere?" Vorial challenged. A shreik erupted from a part of stands. "He killed my mate! I say we lob his head off!" The cry came from Fentira, Amai's mate. "Fentira," said Vorial, "We cannot execute him unless he is guilty." Elvere stared at Fentira in hatred. What an idiot! he exclaimed in his mind. I'm not even found guilty yet! Fentira was writhing and yowling death threats to Elvere. "KIll HIM!" she screamed, "RIP OUT HIS ENTRAILS AND FEED THEM TO OWLS!" Elvere shuddered at the thought of his insides being gouged out of his body. He couldn't stand these cruel insults and threats. The urge finally blasted out of him like a comet. "Amai killed Salt!" Chapter VI White Bat's Blood Everyone in the audience gasped, and Fentira was still screaming her firey hatred of Elvere. It seemed like she didn't even listen to what Elvere exclaimed. "Were any of you wondering who killed Salt?" Elvere asked the crowds of fruit bats. "It was said that a group of workers killed him," one of the bats said. "Amai was part of the gang!" Elvere explained, "I killed him to protect Salt, but he ended up clawing his clawing his throat." Cries of accusation erupted from the crowds. The word "liar" echoed across the room. "Shut up!" a voice said from the stone entrance. "Elvere would never kill in an act of evil!" The bat that appeared out of nowhere wasn't who he expected. It was someone who was an old friend. Tisir! Chapter VII Unexpected Defense "Why d'you think that?!" a fruit bat shouted. "Yeah! Last time I saw you and Elvere, you wanted rip each other's livers out!" Elvere admired Tisirs bravery in ignoring the fruit bat. "I have evidence!" Tisir announced. A white clump of skin and fur was held up. The exact same place where the throat was dislodged! Elvere exclaimed inwardly. Oh thank you Tisir! "These are Amai's claw marks," Tisir announced simply. "He killed the newborn, thus explaining why Elvere killed him!" A yowl of rage echoed across the room once more. "Amai would never do that!" Fentira dived towards Elvere, flapping her wings angrily. Vorial jumped down and grabbed Fentira. Even though she was in the grasp of Vorial, Fentira aimed a swipe at Elvere, but Vorial was quicker than her. Blood poured from holes in her neck, and Vorial caused Fentira to join her mate forever. All of the bats gasped in horror, and Vorial looked up at them. Elvere wished to thank Vorial gratefully, but seeing the lifeless body of Fentira made his blood run cold. Chapter VIII Innocent Bat Vorial glanced at the bat he had just killed. Blood was still pouring out of Fentira's neck. During the ordeal, many fruit bats left the trial room, but some just stayed to see what would happen. Do they wish that Fentira killed me? he thought. To Elvere, it seemed like Vorial was the only one who was supporting him. Elvere squinted towards the stands to see Kelxi put her wing around Melme, who was nearly frightened to death. To the quarter of the bats that stayed, Vorial announced the outcome of the trial. "We all see that Elvere did kill Amai, but to protect the newborn, I find him innocent." A rush of flowing happiness made Elvere jump. "Myzel, Zon, Jonfen, and Aver, I want you to spread the word of Elvere's innocence." The four bats nodded and flew out the entrance. Chapter IX Omen Leaf It was fall. Oyal stared into the expanse, waiting for the teller to arrive. Who is this bat? the desceased brightwing wondered. A flower was in front of him. That's odd, Oyal thought, there are not many flowers around this part of the upper world. A shadow loomed above Oyal's head. "Greetings," the bat said. "Are you the teller?" Oyal inquired, looking up at the fluttering bat. "Oh, yes," he replied. "I am the teller, you are the listener, am I correct?" Oyal nodded. "Well, what do you have to tell me?" said Oyal impatiently. "Oops, so sorry about that," Teller apoligized. What a bumbling idiot! Oyal thought, I can't believe he's giving out such an important omen! Teller flashed his eyes. "The omen is here," he said simply. "The second grand war shall start and power will be abused, exterminating both." Oyal took a step backward, saying nothing. The flower that lay in front of him earlier fell, transforming into a leaf. "What the-" he burst out. The green leaf started to shrivel, and it turned brown. Teller raised his eyes. "Listener," he said, "You stole Aezen's life force to get here, correct?" Oyal took another step backward. "Y-yes?" he said, "Am I to be punished?" Teller shook his head, "No." Oyal lightly smacked himself on the head. "Why do you he ask?" he grunted. Teller remained calm and said, "I was just wondering." Oyal grunted and said, "Why should it be so important to you?" Teller dipped his head. "I want to get to know you, listener." Oyal burst upwards and landed. "Listener," Teller said, "I heard that you sacrificed a bat that was in the family of someone you were close to..." He paused, "Why?" Oyal sighed a the teller. "I needed him to destroy the mace once and for all." Teller looked at his feet. "Oh, well remember the omen, as I must make haste to my next destination." Teller waved and flew away from him. Good riddance! Oyal said inwardly. But what does that omen mean? Chapter XII Solemn Wave As evening lay on the Earth, the fruit bats began to scramble in the air, gliding towards their homes. "Elvere?" a voice called lightly. Elvere was perched on the wall rock. "Yes?" he replied. Kelxi batted her wings down to the rock. "I know how you feel," she said simply. "Feel what?" Elvere snapped, more harsh than he intended it to come out. Kelxi kept her calm gaze. "Feeling that everyone is against you, that the whole colony hates you." "So?" he countered. "Thrust back to reality!" Kelxi urged. "Enough of this fantasy!" "You're dignity still lives!" Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! he yowled silently. "You've been in this mood ever since the trial!" Kelxi slipped down the wall and flew away. Category:Elvere's Series Category:Stories